In My Final Moments
by KAnne24
Summary: Dean's point of view in the first few minutes of the episode "The Dark Side of the Moon." Dean and Sam are tracked down by hunters Walt and Roy. My version of Dean's thoughts


Summary: Dean's thoughts when he wakes up in the first few minutes of the episode 5x16 "The Dark Side of the Moon." One-Shot

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Chapter 1

Dean's P.O.V

I'm actually having a pretty nice dream. I'm four again and my mom is reading me a bedtime story. It's really nice and the first good dream I've had in a while. But I'm about to be woken up to join the nightmare that my life sometimes is. For whatever reason I'm woken up and of course the first thing I do is feel under my pillow for the gun that is always there. But it's not there and of course it's then that I know somethings wrong. I open my eyes and am greeted with the sight of the business end of a shotgun pointing right at me. I hear someone say "Looking for this" and the son of a bitch has my gun. I see the guy holding the gun is wearing a black ski mask. He looks familiar but I can't figure out where I know him from or the other guy for that matter. I roll over and see Sam sitting at the foot of his bed with a shotgun pointed at him too. "Morning" I say.

And I receive and immediate "Shut up! Hands where I can see them"

I put my hands up and I know Sammy and I are in deep shit. I get a good look at the guy and I realize how I know him. It's Walt and Roy. A pair of hunters Sam and I have seen around before. "Wait a minute, Is that you Roy?" I can tell by the look that crosses his face that I'm right. So I say "It is isn't it, which makes you Walt. Heya Walt." Shit, hunters we. are. screwed. But All I can hear in the back of my head is my Dad's voice telling me to keep Sammy safe. Sam is my first priority. Always. Must keep Sam safe, I just keep repeating it over and over in my head.

Walt pulls off his ski mask and Roy follows suit. Walt says "Don't matter"

And being my smart ass or dumb ass self I can't help but say "Is it just me or do you two seem a tad upset?"

I can tell Walt is pissed off by the way he says "Do you think you can flick the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away Sam?" But I'm more pissed. How dare they come in here and take my gun. And shove shotguns in our faces. And act like assholes to Sam.

I can tell Sam's upset by what Walt said by the look of hurt that crosses his face and asks "Who told you that?" He looks so guilty, but he didn't know that killing Lilith was the last seal. He didn't know that that would start the apocalypse. He didn't know!

" We ain't the only hunters after you" says Walt and cocks the shotgun. Oh shit, were screwed but lord help these poor son's of bitches if they dare to touch a single hair on Sam's head.

Walt says "See you in the next life." And I'm so scared. I'm so so so scared for Sam. And by the way Walt's holding that gun I can tell he's definitely not bluffing. And by the way Sam starts to explain I can tell he knows it too.

Sam says "Let me up, I can explain okay?" I can tell Sam's scared too. He's probably sick of dying. I mean we have both died and come back a fair number of times but he's probably as sick of it as I am. But if Sam dies I won't make it either. I'll be right behind him. Drag my ass back if you want to but where Sam is I am. No one not even an angel of the Lord can keep me away from my brother.

After Sam pleads with Walt for a moment it seems as though Walt almost considers it for a second and then Sam says "Please."

It's a tense couple of seconds before Roy looks at Walt and Walt's mind is made up. I see his decision in the split second before he acts on it. I'm powerless to stop him and i'm forced to see my brother take two shotgun rounds to the chest. He gives a grunt of pain as he's blown back into the headboard and then the blood starts to soak through his chest.

I move as if to help him but Roy says to me "Stay the hell down." I see Sam lying on the bed next to me. He's dead again. Very much so. It takes all of my willpower to keep from crying like a baby right then and there but I refuse to. At least not in front of these sons of bitches. I promise myself right then and there that if I'm allowed to walk away from this, these bastards will pay. They will pay dearly for what they did. And as soon as I'm done with them I'll be with my brother as soon as I possibly can.

Roy has his gun trained on me. I'm breathing heavily as if I just finished a marathon. The cold fury I feel for these two men is so all consuming that in their moment of indecisiveness I don't even attempt to disarm them. I could have too, but the shock of seeing Sam on the bed like that again is consuming my thoughts. But the rage is there too and just as strong.

I hear Walt say "Shoot him."

Roy says "Killing Sam was right but Dean-" He's cut off by Walt saying "He made us, and we just snuffed his brother you idiot!"

They are arguing over whether or not to kill me. Wow, the balls of these men. Let's kill him, let's not kill him. If they are going to kill me I hope they just do it so I can make sure Sam's okay.

Walt says "Do you wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass, 'cuz I don't." He has a point. I know I can be pretty ruthless. Especially now with my special skills I acquired when I was down under. I start to envision all the things I will do to these two if they decide to leave me alive. Alastair may have been a dick but for once I will put his teachings to good use. Again Walt says "Shoot him."

And I'm ready to join Sam. Hopefully these two will be going to hell anyway so the sooner I can get to Sammy the better. I'm coming Sammy. So I encourage Roy, antagonize him, that way I won't have to wait anymore. Because even if Roy won't kill me I know Walt will. I give him the deadliest glare I possibly can and say "Go head Roy, do it," I turn and face both of them. Giving them a clear shot at my chest and finish with "But I'm gonna warn ya, when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed." I just want to get to Sam. They aren't killing me fast enough. So I yell "COME ON! Let's get this show on the road. I silently laugh for making him jump. His hand is hovering over the trigger but he still hasn't pulled it. Sam's waiting for me! Can't these two just make up their god damned minds. They came here to kill Sam and by now doesn't the entire hunting community realize we are a package deal. And nothing keeps us apart? I glare at Roy and he stares back and we just look at each other for a few seconds before Walt breaks the eye contact.

Walt says "Come on already" and cocks the gun and fires it. I feel the impact of the bullet hitting me square in the chest. It feels like I've been punched and god this friggin' hurts. Good thing I only have to suffer for a few seconds before I succumb to the warm, inky blackness and everything goes dark.


End file.
